


Viktuuri Advent Calendar 2016

by Kampfkeks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Baking, Christmas Date, Christmas Eve, Cold Weather, Common Cold, Cookies, Gifts, Gingerbread House, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Ice Skating, M/M, Mentions of being drunk, Mistletoe, Power Outage, Shopping, Sleigh Ride, Small Cottage, Snow, Snowed In, Snowman, Sweaters, Winter Wonderland, building a snowman, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kampfkeks/pseuds/Kampfkeks
Summary: Just a fluffy Advent Calendar for two adorable ice akting gaysWill be updated daily (as long as nothing will get into my way)25 Christmacy prompts/short drabbles from around 200-500 words each(Tags will get updated as well)





	1. First Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this Advent Calendar where I'll try to provide a cute drabble every day. Have fun reading.  
> A beautiful 1. December to all of you!

It was the last week of November; the weather was already quite cold and especially wet at the moment. Yuuri went on to his usual morning jogging trip anyways and since Viktor accompanied him and spending time with his childhood idol is always fun it wasn’t half as bad as he’d expected.  
They used the park around Hasetsu Castle for their training as always but today the weather was really dampening Yuuri’s mood. It was raining heavily and due to the leaves that had fallen from the trees one had to be careful not to slip.  
They made use of the onsen as soon as they were back at home. A content sigh left Yuuri’s lips as soon as he sank into the hot water. Viktor grinned at him while sliding closer.  
“Still cold?”  
His grin got brighter as he placed his chin on the other’s shoulder. Yuuri stiffened a little but relaxed again immediately; his body was still shivering slightly but it slowly warmed up.  
“… just a little …”  
He closed his eyes while enjoying the warmth of the water and of Viktor next to him. It wasn’t long till his coach spoke again.  
“Look, Yuuri …”  
Yuuri opened his eyes again only to see small white crystals slowly descending from the grey sky above; his eyes widened.  
“Is that …?”  
“Yeah … it’s snowing.”  
They looked up to the sky watching how the white snowflakes slowly increased in number but they obliviously melted as soon as they touched the hot water.  
“It’s beautiful …”  
Yuuri turned to Viktor with a soft smile. Only a few moments later he noticed how the snowflakes lingered on the other’s hair for a few seconds before melting too. They were barely visible against the light colored strands. In a moment of awe Yuuri reached out to touch one of the strands.  
He quickly drew his hand back, as soon as he noticed what he was about to do, blushing furiously.  
“Sorry … sorry …”  
Viktor’s expression was blank as he stopped Yuuri’s hand from drawing back further. He leaned in a little before pressing a short kiss on to the corner his mouth.  
“Eh?”  
The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks deepened as Viktor licked over the small patch of skin that was under his lips. He tried to move away but was held in place by the other’s hand.  
“You had a snowflake there …”  
Viktor grinned sheepishly before licking his lips.  
“By now I thought you would have gotten used to things like that … but your reaction is cute as ever …”  
One of his thumbs caressed over Yuuri’s cheek as he leaned in with a loving smile.  
“You’re even more beautiful than the snow, Yuuri …”  
He whispered before attaching their lips again.


	2. Snow Shoveling

Yuuri was greeted by about half a meter of freshly fallen snow as soon as he opened the front door. He sighed before stepping outside to clear the front yard.  
It was only 6 am but since his family had a responsibility for their guests he had to shovel snow even before breakfast. He had been shoveling for only ten minutes when the front door opened and distracted him from his work.  
“Hey, Yuuri, what are you doing?”  
Viktor stood there in only his light sleeping wear freezing heavily.  
“I’m shoveling snow. Go back inside; it’s freezing cold out here. You’ll get sick.”  
Yuuri continued his task without waiting for an answer. Only five minutes later the door opened again; this time Viktor was wearing his coat and a scarf.  
“Yuuri …”  
His tone was a little whiny as he walked towards his student. Yuuri looked up again shaking his head slightly at the others appearance, still in his pajamas but with jacket, scarf and boots over it.  
“Yuuri, I hate waking up with you gone. I missed you and when I looked for you, you were nowhere to be found.”  
Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders making him unable to move his arms properly.  
“You are still not dressed properly for this kind of weather. Your Trousers are too thin, or do you really want to freeze off that part off your body?”  
Yuuri shook him off before pushing him back towards to door.  
“Go back inside. I’ll be finished soon.”  
Viktor gave him a slightly hurt gaze before walking away with a hanging head making Yuuri roll his eyes.  
He continued to shovel the last bits of snow out of the way finishing within a little less than half an hour. Yuuri was greeted by Makkachin as he reentered the house with a red nose and red ears; kneeling down he took off his shoes before caressing the dog’s head.  
“Where’s Viktor?”  
Makkachin barked at him once before turning to run down the hallway waiting for Yuuri to follow.  
Viktor was in his room sitting on the bed with crossed arms pouting like a child. The other sighed before sitting down next to him.  
“You’re mad at me …”  
Yuuri sighed again before reaching for Viktor’s chin to turn his head.  
“I don’t want you to get ill, Viktor, partly because I hate getting ill myself and avoid it therefor and partly because you are really important to me. It’s one of my duties as part of this family to care for our guests, that’s important to me but you are especially important. I’m sorry for making you search me.”  
Viktor looked into his eyes before wrapping his arms tightly around him.  
“You’re important to me too, Yuuri.”


	3. First Christmas

Viktor let his chin rest on Yuuri’ shoulder as the other was lying in his arms reading a book. He nuzzled his nose against the younger skater’s cheek.  
“Yuuri, have you realized that this is our first Christmas together?”  
He absent-mindedly started playing with Yuuri’s hair while waiting for an answer.  
“Yeah, I noticed. Do you want to do anything special?”  
Yuuri looked up at him with a soft smile before pressing a small kiss to his cheek.  
“Yes, I think it would be nice to learn more about you while having the opportunity to spend this special holiday with you.”  
Yuuri placed his book aside before turning to face Viktor while lying on his chest.  
“Okay, then let’s do lots different stuff together. How about things like baking and snowball fights?”  
He smiled brightly as Viktor’s eyes started to sparkle with interest and joy. Yuuri leaned in a little letting their foreheads touch softly before pressing a chaste kiss to Viktor’s lips.  
“I’m looking forward to spend more time with you, Yuuri.”  
Viktor returned the kiss wrapping his arms around the other’s back.  
“Yeah, me too. I always enjoy spending time with you.”  
Their hug got a little tighter as Yuuri let his head rest under Viktor’s chin.  
“Thanks for coming here, Viktor.”


	4. Hot Cocoa

Yuuri watched the snow falling while standing at the window. It had been an exhausting day and his muscles were quite sore from training.  
He turned around as some body knocked at his door.  
“Yeah?”  
Viktor entered the room with a tablet in his hands. There were two steaming cups on it; Yuuri smiled at him.  
“What is that?”  
The other man grinned at his question before putting the tablet on Yuuri’s nightstand.  
“It’s a kind of hot chocolate  really like, so I thought I’ll share it with you.”  
Yuuri took a closer look at the cups in curiosity. There was quite a bit of cream on the hot liquid.  
“Looks great … but doesn’t it have like a ton of calories? You know how quickly I gain weight.”  
He sat down on his bed with a small sad smile.  
“Oh, that’s fine. Once in a while it’ll be fine for you to eat or drink something with a little more calories.”  
Viktor took one of the cups, giving it to Yuuri before sitting down next to him with his own cup. Yuuri looked down at the hot drink before taking a sip from it. He was prepared for the temperature of the liquid but what he wasn’t prepared for was the burning taste of alcohol on his tongue. Yuuri coughed a little making Viktor look over at him with a worried expression.  
“Are you alright, Yuuri?”  
“Yeah, just a little surprised. Is there alcohol in it?”  
Viktor grinned a little as he reached out to whip a bit of cream off of Yuuri’s upper lip.  
“Yes … do you have something against that?  
Yuuri shook his head while licking his lips.  
“No, not really … but isn’t it a cliché that Russians put alcohol into everything?”  
His lips curved into a small grin as he sat there with a soft blush on his cheeks.  
“That’s definitely a stereotype and I’m offended by it.”  
Viktor grinned slightly showing that he wasn’t offended the slightest by Yuuri’s words.  
“You say that as if I haven’t had to bring you home drunk several times already.”  
Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
“ … not that I’m complaining. You are a very … interesting person when you are drunk but I prefer it when I have you at home at those times. It’s less embarrassing.”  
He took another sip of the chocolate still looking at Viktor over the rim of the cup. Viktor laughed at this but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“I haven’t really seen you drunk yet so I can’t decide if I would like it. I can imagine you to be quite funny when you’re drunk.”  
Yuuri shook his head a little at this; the blush on his cheeks darkened.  
“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to find that out especially since I don’t really know myself.”  
“Let’s find out together, Yuuri. I want to know everything about you.”  
Viktor was till grinning at him as he took a sip of his own chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: The kind of hot chocolate mentioned is fairly popular where I live. It's called Russian Chocolate (translated) here. It's basically Hot Cocoa with Rum or vodka and whipped cream on top.  
> I have no idea if that drink is existing in other regions/countries too, so I'm not claiming to be accurate with this.)


	5. Gift ideas

Viktor watched Yuuri read over the shopping list again; their basket was already quite full.  
Yuuri’s mother had given them the task to go shopping after training earlier this day; juust before they left to go to the ice rink. Now it was already late afternoon and they made it to the supermarket.  
Viktor found the foreign products fairly interesting asking Yuuri every now and then about the content of a particularly interesting package. It took them over an hour to finally get out of the shop and by the time they stepped out into the street Viktor was thinking about Christmas presents.  
He’s never been good at deciding what to buy each year; it was an agonizing process every time. Yuuri hummed next to him as they walked down the street home.  
“Yuuri, what will you get me for Christmas?”  
The other man turned to look at him with a small smile on his lips.  
“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you … don’t be impatient, Viktor.”  
They walked next to each other quietly for a few seconds before Viktor spoke again.  
“I really don’t know what to get you. I’m not good with choosing gifts …”  
Yuuri shifted the bag he was carrying into his other hand before reaching for Viktor’s hand and holding it gently.  
“Just having you here with me is enough of a gift for me, Viktor. Every day with you is special for me and it’s more than enough as long as you’re happy.”  
Yuuri watched how Viktor’s eyes started to sparkle. He turned towards him more lifting his hand from Viktor’s to touch his cheek before leaning in for a chaste kiss.  
“Let’s just have a beautiful time and enjoy being together.”


	6. Winter Wonderland

It had been a cold day; freshly fallen snow was covering the ground. Yuuri watched the snow falling before turning around to go back inside.  
Viktor was sitting on his bed surrounded by pieces of paper and some notebooks. He had been sitting there since breakfast, only moving when Yuuri brought him lunch.  
He was working on a new program for his student but Yuuri had never seen him struggle with it like that before.  
Yuuri opened the door carefully watching his coach for a moment before stepping into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Yuuri … I told you to leave me alone till-“  
“Yeah, I know … till you finished working on my program … but it doesn’t look as if you’ve come any further since midday.”  
Viktor shot him a bitter look.  
“You need a break … it won’t do you any good to stay in here and work on and on without finding a solution … let’s go for a walk to clear your head.”  
Yuuri gave him a soft smile. Viktor took a few seconds before answering, making the other think he would decline.  
“Okay. It might be a good idea to get a bit of fresh air …”  
He got up leaving the sheets of paper on the bed before stretching. His back cracked a little.  
Yuuri took his hand as they left the room together. After they left the house he led Viktor through the white streets; he could feel how the other relaxed slowly, making him relax as well.  
They stopped by a small coffee shop to get something warm to drink. Yuuri enjoyed the walk greatly; especially since the landscape around them that was pure white from the freshly fallen snow.  
Viktor took his hand again making Yuuri look up at him with a smile.  
“Thanks for making me got out, Yuuri. I feel better now.”  
He smiled back softly squeezing the other’s hand a little.  
“Do you have any place you want to see, Viktor?”  
They walked next to each other into a snowy park; Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist while humming happily.  
“No, not really. Let’s just walk around and enjoy this gorgeous view.  
He said that while still looking at Yuuri while the other leaned against him a little.  
It was a peaceful atmosphere and that was probably the reason they spent about an hour just walking around.  
Both of them came home with a red nose and red ears but grinning like idiots.  
“I think I’m ready for working again now. And I think I’ve also gotten an idea for your program already.”  
Viktor leaned in to give Yuuri a short kiss.  
“Thanks, Yuuri.”


	7. Building a snowman

Yuuri was greeted by a blinding white as soon as he opened the curtains. A deep yawn escaped his lips as he got up from his bed; a loud knock at the door made him flinch.  
“Yuuri, are you awake yet?”  
Viktor’s voice was cheerful as ever and his beaming smile greeted Yuuri as he opened the door. Yuuri smiled back.  
“Morning, Viktor. I need to shovel snow again so I won’t have that much time for you before breakfast.”  
He started walking past his coach and down the hallway.  
“Wait, Yuuri. I want to build a snowman with you today.”  
Viktor whined a little as he followed him grabbing his arm and hanging on to it. Yuuri laughed a little before shaking him of.  
“You need to let me work, Viktor. The faster I start, the faster I’ll finish.”  
“What if I help you, will you build a snowman with me then?”  
He rolled his eyes before shrugging his shoulder.  
“Fine, why not, but after breakfast.”  
Viktor beamed at him before hugging the other man tightly.   
Yuuri sighed deeply as he shoved the last bit of snow aside with the help of his idol he finished clearing the way to the entrance in half the usual time.  
As promised they went back outside after eating breakfast; Yuuri watched Viktor kneeling down in the snow to start with the first ball of snow. His breath was freezing and he had his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“Come on, Yuuri. I didn’t want you to just watch, help me.”  
Yuuri sighed before walking over to him; he couldn’t help but smile a little at Viktor’s childish behavior. Maybe this wasn’t as bad as he thought a t first.  
“Sometimes I just can’t believe you’re actually older than me, you just don’t act your age.”  
His words made Viktor laugh as he placed the second ball of snow on to the first.  
“My body might have aged, but in mind I’m still young. It’s more fun this way.”  
He smiled at Yuuri taking the snowman’s head from him.  
“You don’t seem to be that happy with building a snowman. Don’t you like it?”  
“That’s not it. I don’t like the cold that much, but it was actually better than I thought.”  
Yuuri gave him a soft smile laughing a little as Viktor beamed at him again.  
“Let’s build even more snowmen!”


	8. Gingerbread House

“Look at this, Yuuri!”  
Viktor held a small box in his hands as Yuuri walked over to him.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a kit for making gingerbread houses, with molds and stuff. Can we try this?”  
He beamed at Yuuri like a small child. Yuuri couldn’t help but nod with a soft smile on his lips.  
“Yeah, it sounds like fun.”  
Viktor’s smile got even brighter before he pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips.  
“Thanks, Yuuri.”  
It was as soon as they got home that Viktor wanted to start baking. And that’s how they landed in the kitchen.  
That had been three hours ago; Yuuri’s gaze wandered over the countertops covered in flour and rests of batter. Viktor came to stand next to him.  
“We made a mess, didn’t we?”  
He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist letting his head rest on his shoulder.  
“We definitely did. Let’s clean up, shouldn’t we?”  
Yuuri started by collecting all the empty bowls and other dirty kitchen tools to clean them in the sink while Viktor cleaned the countertops. After about fifteen minutes they were ready for putting their gingerbread house together.  
Yuuri took the baking try with the molds out of the oven, taking a deep breath as the delicious scent of warm spices filled the air.  
“Hmh … that smells wonderful.”  
Viktor looked over Yuuri’s shoulder.  
“Absolutely, but the pieces still need to cool a little before we can decorate them.”  
 He turned to face his coach and boyfriend making Viktor laugh a little. Yuuri’s glasses were fogged from the warm air to the point where he was probably barely able to see anything.  
Viktor used the moment just after Yuuri had put down the tray to reach removing the other’s glasses before leaning in to kiss Yuuri. He reached for the counter blindly placing the glasses on it.  
The deeper their kiss got the more the project of finishing their gingerbreadhouse was forgotten.


	9. Christmas Shopping

Viktor scowled at the snowy street in front of him. It was already getting dark and he still hadn’t found a suitable present for Yuuri. The fact that his Japanese was close to none existent didn’t help much.  
It was frustrating to say the least and Viktor couldn’t help but feel defeated; not only didn’t he have the slightest idea what to get but he also wasn’t able to find something while really looking for a present.  
Later that evening when he was cuddling with Yuuri he was still thinking about his dilemma Yuuri watched him with a worried expression.  
“Is everything alright, Viktor?”  
He caressed over Viktor’s cheek before letting his hand tangle in the other’s soft hair.  
“ … probably not. I tried to find a present for you today but failed miserably.”  
Viktor bit his lip a little as he answered hesitantly. He couldn’t help feeling hurt as Yuuri chuckled softly at him.  
“It seems you really want to get me something, even though I told you it isn’t necessary at all.”  
Yuuri leaned in to kiss him.  
“I can’t tell you what you should get me, since this decision is yours, but I know that you are going to surprise me because that’s what you do best. You’ve never ceased to surprise me. So don’t worry I’m sure you’ll find something, just be yourself.”  
Viktor looked up at him and melted as he saw Yuuri’s smile.  
“Thanks, Yuuri. That means a lot to me.”  
He smiled as Yuuri snuggled against his chest. The other’s words made Viktor think, doing what he could do best, huh? That gave him an idea. His lips curved into a bright smile as he nuzzled his into Yuuri’s hair.  
Finally he had gotten an idea and luckily he wouldn’t even need to go shopping for it; he was no fan of Christmas shopping anyways.


	10. Sleigh Ride

Finally the day had come; Yuuri woke up in the morning with a smile on his face. After looking out of the window his smile got even brighter; it had snowed again overnight which was perfect for the plans he had for today.  
About half an hour later he knocked at the door to Viktor’s room with a tray balanced in one hand. The only answer he got was a small groan.  
“Viktor? Are you awake?”  
Yuuri opened the door slowly. Viktor was still in bed but he was sitting upright rubbing over his eyes.  
“What time is it?”  
“Around eight. I brought you breakfast.”  
Viktor stretched a little yawning deeply before smiling at Yuuri while looking at the tray.  
“It looks good. Thanks, Yuuri. You seem happy, is it a special day or something?”  
Yuuri sat down on the edge of the bed before placing the tray on Viktor’s lap and grinning at him.  
“I have some plans for today so eat up and get dressed quickly. I’ll wait for you.”  
Viktor laughed a little looking down at his breakfast.  
“Quite demanding today, my dear, aren’t we?”  
He took Yuuri’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm making the other blush slightly. Viktor started to eat as soon as he had let go of Yuuri’s hand.  
“ … so what are your plans for today?”  
“It’s a surprise and I am not going to tell you. You will have to wait and see, Viktor.”  
Yuuri grinned a little especially as the other man started to pout.  
“Just eat. You’ll see what we are going to do today soon enough.”  
Nearly an hour later they left the house; Yuuri hummed happily as they walked down the street holding hands. It was a two hour train ride to their destination but it didn’t feel as long for the both of them, especially since the scenery flying by was absolutely beautiful.  
Yuuri could see that Viktor still wanted to know his plans badly but was trying to restrain from asking. They walked through the quiet scenery towards what looked like a small farm. When they reached it Yuuri told him to wait while he went to talk to an elderly man before coming back to Viktor. He didn’t say anything.  
After nearly ten minutes the soft sound of small bells could be heard. Viktor looked up in confusion; his eyes widened as he spotted the horse sleigh. He turned to Yuuri who just grinned back at him.  
Yuuri watched how the other’s eyes started to sparkle with excitement as they climbed into the sleigh.  
´”How long have you had this planned?”  
As soon as they had sat down with a blanket wrapped around them Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri; snuggling against him. Yuuri smiled softly up at him.  
“For about two weeks, maybe a bit longer. I thought it might be a nice surprise.”  
“It is a wonderful surprise, Yuuri. Thank you.”  
Viktor leaned in to give him a kiss before leaning back again to enjoy the ride through the fairytale-like landscape.


	11. Snowball Fight

Yuuri giggled a little as he hid behind the tree trunk.  
“Yuuri … where are you?”  
Viktor’s voice sounded sweet and inviting but Yuuri wouldn’t move an inch. He didn’t even know why he was hiding from his coach right now but it was fun.  
Yuuri peeked around the tree to look for Viktor; he was currently facing the other way. Within a split second he kneeled down and picked up a handful snow. Before Yuuri could stop himself the snowball was already flying from his hand; it hit the back of Viktor’s head.  
Viktor blinked in surprise before turning around slowly. His gaze found Yuuri standing a few meters away; his expression was frozen.  
“I’m sorry …”  
He saw how the other man tried to apologize furiously; his cheeks flushed in a lovely pink.  
“You’re going to pay for this, my little piglet.”  
Viktor quickly leaned down forming a snowball before throwing it at Yuuri. It hit the other right on his forehead; Yuuri gasped as the cold, wet ball hit him. He heard Viktor laughing softly.  
Yuuri couldn’t help smiling as he looked at Viktor. This could get interesting, he thought as he reached for the snow again.  
It was half an hour later that they started to walk back home; they had actually planned to just take a short walk.  
Viktor looked over to Yuuri before reaching out to sneak his hands under the other’s jacket and shirt to touch the naked skin of his hip.  
“Eh!?”  
Yuuri jumped back as a shiver ran down his spine; Viktor just grinned at him.  
“Why did you do that?”  
Yuuri’s voice was a little higher than usual.  
“My hands are cold and since that snowball fight was originally your fault, shouldn’t you be the one to warm them again?”  
Viktor wrapped both his arms around Yuuri’s waist before pressing his fingers against the naked skin of his stomach. Yuuri tried to get away from him but Viktor held him tight while nuzzling his nose against the side of Yuuri’s neck.  
“Mhm … so nice and warm.”


	12. Warm me up

It had been a particularly cold day and Yuuri was totally exhausted from training. He was sitting on the sofa sipping some warm tea as Viktor entered the room.  
“Yuuri, what are you doing?”  
He sat down next to his student before clinging to Yuuri’s shoulders.  
“I’m warming up. It’s cold outside, you know?”  
Yuuri put down his tea cup so he wouldn’t spill the still quite hot liquid.  
“What are you drinking?  
Viktor looked at the steaming cup with mild curiosity. His chin was resting on Yuuri’s shoulder while some stray strands of his hair tickled his neck.  
“It’s a sweet cinnamon blend with spices like ginger, orange and mint; I always drink it with some lemon juice and honey. Do you want to try?”  
Yuuri smiled at his coach as he offered the cup to him. He watched as Viktor took it and lifted it to his lips. Viktor’s expression was soft and relaxed as he took a sip of the tea; it made Yuuri relax more as well.  
“Wow, it’s wonderful.”  
“It’s one of my favorite mixtures.”  
He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he started feeling a little colder again. Viktor put the cup aside again before wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s chest.  
“Are you cold, my little piglet?”  
He buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck while pulling him a little closer.  
“Just a little …”  
Yuuri leaned into the others arms unconsciously seeking some warmth. He closed his eyes as Viktor started to hum a soft tune.  
“It’s alright. I’ll keep you warm.”  
Viktor let his fingers comb through the soft black strands of Yuuri’s hair, playing with them a little.  
Yuuri took off his glasses, placing them aside, so he could bury his face in Viktor’s chest.  
“Thanks …”


	13. Decorating the tree/house

Viktor couldn’t help but stare at the two big boxes standing near the entrance before turning to Yuuri as the other sighed next to him.  
“What is this, Yuuri?”  
Just in this moment Yuuri’s father called his son over before talking to him for only a moment; Yuuri nodded at his words.  
“Some decorations, lights and stuff. My task for today is to hang them up.”  
He didn’t seem too happy with that task but Viktor just beamed at him brightly.  
“Can I help you?”  
Viktor looked over the other’s shoulder as Yuuri opened one of the boxes revealing some holiday lights.  
“If you want to … but you really don’t need to.”  
Yuuri picked up the box after closing it again. He carried it outside while Viktor took the other box and followed him.  
“Of course I’m helping you. And decorating is fun anyways. Where do we start?”  
Viktor gave his student a bright smile.  
“The trees. We have a few smaller pine and spruce trees that we want to light up with holiday lights.”  
Yuuri smiled a little as he looked over the front yard.  
It took them nearly an hour to set up all the decorations; dealing with a ladder in the fresh snow wasn’t easy after all. But they had fun nevertheless laughing at the silliest things like the one string of lights that Yuuri tripped over making him land in the snow. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh at this.  
The results were great in the end; Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist as they watched the trees shining with many small lights making them look somehow magical.  
“Is there anything else to do, my dear?”  
“Yeah, the remaining lights are for the roof of the front porch and then we will be done.”  
Yuuri leaned against him smiling softly.  
“Then let’s go!”  
Viktor seemed excited like a small child, the view made Yuuri’s smile even brighter.  
“Yeah.”


	14. "Ugly" Sweater

Yuuri’s eyes widened a little as his gaze fell upon Viktor. The sweater the other man was wearing made him blink in a desperate attempt to wrap his mind around it.  
It was of a warm cream color with small pictures of snowmen, Christmas trees and snowflakes on it but there was also this red ribbon symbolizing a wrapped present with a small label attached.  
The label read a provoking ‘Unwrap me’ which made Yuuri gulp. Vitkor just grinned knowingly at him.  
“Is something the matter, Yuuri?”  
“What is with this sweater?”  
Yuuri blushed a little trying not to stare at these provoking words any longer.  
“I got it from Chris a few years ago. Don’t you like it?”  
Viktor’s grin got even brighter as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist.  
“Honestly … I can’t decide. One the one hand it looks rather strange and un appealing but on the other I feel like I should follow this demand.”  
Yuuri blushed even more as he caressed over the woven label with one finger while hiding his face at Viktor’s neck. He heard Viktor’s low chuckle, shivering a little as the other’s hands caressed over his back.  
“Why don’t you do it then, my little piglet?”  
Yuuri gasped at this question; his fingers tightening into the woolen fabric of the other’s sweater. He took a deep, calming breath before answering.  
“It- it isn’t Christmas yet … I shouldn’t open my presents before Christmas.”  
Viktor couldn’t help but laugh at his words. He reached for Yuuri’s chin to lift it a little before continuing to talk.  
“Yeah, you really shouldn’t do that.”  
He smiled down at Yuuri admiring the other’s still red cheeks.  
“Should I wear it for Christmas day then?”  
Viktor laughed loudly as Yuuri looked at him in disbelief and shock.  
“My cute, innocent piglet. Why is it so much fun to tease you?”  
He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s lips before letting go of him.


	15. Baking Christmas treats

“Come on, Viktor! Hurry or we’re going to miss our train.”  
Yuuri run up the staircase to reach the platform with Viktor a little behind him. They slipped through the doors just as they were about to close. Panting heavily Viktor leaned on to his knees to catch his breath.  
“Gods, Yuuri. That was close, you should know by now that I haven’t got nearly as much stamina as you got.”  
Yuuri gave him an apologetic smile while leading his boyfriend to some free seats. They sat down after storing their suitcases over and under the seats.  
“Where are we going anyways? Is it one of your surprises again?”  
Viktor looked out of the window watching the platform slowly moving by as the train left in behind.  
“Kind of. Like I said, we’re going on vacation for a few days. A little time to ourselves wouldn’t be bad, would it?”  
Yuuri smiled brightly nearly beaming at the other.  
Viktor let his gaze wander over the covered front porch of the small cottage as Yuuri opened the front door. As soon as they stood inside the house he looked around in awe; it was small but it looked incredibly comfortable.  
They took a little time to arrange the stuff they brought; their clothes, some food for cooking and two big, suspicious bowls covered in wrapping foil that Yuuri placed in the fridge right away. They landed on the sofa in front of the cozy fireplace not soon after finishing; Viktor nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s hair.  
“What was in these bowls, Yuuri?”  
“Cookie dough, my mum gave it to me so we can have some of her famous cookies even though we’re not at home. Do you want to make them now?”  
Yuuri gave him an excited grin before pressing a small kiss to Viktor’s cheek.  
“Yes … but you should know that I am not that good with cooking at all.”  
Viktor scratched the back of his neck awkwardly but Yuuri’s grin just got brighter.  
“You’ll be able to cut out some cookies. That isn’t difficult at all especially with cookie cutters. Come on, let’s start!”  
He couldn’t help but smile at Yuuri’s cute expression; he followed him to the open kitchen area. Yuuri took the dough out of the fridge again before starting to prepare the table by spreading some flour on it. He let Viktor roll out the dough watching him with an affectionate smile.  
“Yuuri? Is that thick enough?”  
“Yeah, looks good.”  
Viktor rolled his eyes since Yuuri wasn’t really looking at the work he’d done.  
“What? Me or the dough, Yuuri?”  
He laughed softly as the other blushed slightly.  
“Both, of course …”  
After they had cut out what seemed like a dozen cookies, most of them in the shape of ice skates since that cookie cutter was Yuuri’s favorite ever since he’s been a child, they put them into the oven. And after the cookies were finally baked and cooled off Yuuri started to prepare some icing for decoration. Viktor hugged him from behind pressing his flour-covered hands against Yuuri’s dark shirt leaving two white hand prints on it.  
“Viktor?!”  
Yuuri sighed deeply looking down at the white stains before taking some icing on to his finger and smearing it across Viktor’s nose. Viktor blinked at him in surprise watching how Yuuri started to giggle after turning in his arms. He made a pouting face but Yuuri just placed both his hands at his cheeks.  
“Don’t look at me like you didn’t just deserve that … because you totally did.”  
Yuuri leaned forward to lick the icing off of Viktor’s face. Viktor stood there as if he was made of stone while Yuuri just grinned brightly.  
“Let’s decorate these cookies …”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cookie Cutter was inspired by this:   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/11/38/39/11383988c95de508e42b52eb8ab79371.jpg)


	16. Shiver

Yuuri kneeled in front of the fire place putting more wood into the fire. The little cottage was quite cold now after they had spent most of the day in the snow outside.  
Viktor was sitting on the sofa wrapped in a blanket; he smiled softly as Yuuri came back to hm. He offered both his arms for Yuuri to cuddle with him. Yuuri took that offer gladly, snuggling against Viktor’s chest and listening to the other’s heartbeat.  
“Yuuri? Do you like being with me?”  
Yuuri looked up at him in surprise and disbelief.  
“Of course … I really like being with you. At first I was really surprised and shocked that you came for me like this, but now I can’t imagine my life without you by my side. It took me some time to open up at first but you always had the utmost patience with me.”  
He smiled at Viktor before giving him a soft kiss.  
“ … maybe ‘like’ isn’t the right word for it. I love being with you, Viktor. I’ve always adored you and that will never stop.”  
Viktor’s eyes widened at his words before he quickly turned his head away. Yuuri watched in horror as small tears started to well up in the other’s eyes.  
“Viktor?”  
He was about to apologize for whatever he said to upset his boyfriend.  
“Thanks, Yuuri … that was exactly what I needed to hear just now.”  
A shiver ran down Viktor’s spine making him hug Yuuri even tighter. He buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck.  
Yuuri let his hands run over the other’s back soothingly making Viktor shiver again.  
They held each other like that for a while before either of them moved again; Viktor was the first to pull away a little looking down at Yuuri with a soft smile.  
“It’s the same for me, Yuuri. I don’t ever want to live without you as well. I love you, my dear.”  
Yuuri smiled back before leaning in to give Viktor a long and loving kiss.


	17. I can't believe I'm ill ...

Yuuri yawned deeply as he opened the door to the small cottage carrying in the fire wood he had collected. It was still pretty early in the morning and Viktor was still asleep; that was the reason Yuuri tried to be especially quiet as he walked to the kitchen. He started to prepare pancakes for both of them.  
Yuuri looked up as the bedroom door opened smiling at a really sleepy looking Victor.  
“Y-Yuu-ri …”  
Viktor called out to him with a quiet and hoarse voice before touching his throat as the words caused it to ache. Yuuri blinked at him befor walking around the counter and over to him.  
“Are you alright?”  
Viktor just shook his head giving his boyfriend a sad smile.  
“So your voice seems to be nearly gone? Is your throat aching?”  
This time Viktor nodded rolling his eyes as Yuuri stated the obvious but smiling as the other’s hand cupped his cheek leaning into the touch a little.  
“Okay, I’ll make you some tea with honey. Sit down on the sofa, I’ll be there in a minute.”  
Yuuri watched Viktor sit down and wrap himself in a blanket, before hurrying to get some water to boil. He had brought his favorite tea from home; it wasn’t really fitting for a sore throat but it would have to do for now.  
After breakfast Viktor went back to bed; Yuuri left the cottage after checking on him and noticing that he had fallen asleep. He left a short letter for the case that Viktor might wake up before his return.  
It took Yuuri nearly two hours to finish his errands and get back to the cottage. Viktor was still asleep or asleep again since the tea pot that had been nearly full when Yuuri left was now half empty, indicating that Viktor had been awake at some point. Yuuri placed his shopping bags on the counters.  
He was only five minutes into cutting the vegetables he bought when the bedroom door opened and Viktor came into the kitchen just as sleepy as a few hours ago. Viktor approached him.  
“Yuuri, where have you been?”  
His voice sounded better this time; it was still hoarse and he wasn’t able to get out more than a whisper but it was still sounding better.  
“I was shopping getting more tea and some medicine for your throat.”  
Yuuri reached for the bags and pulled out a small package of bonbons.  
“Here, that should help for now.”  
Viktor smiled at him softly while stealing a piece of carrot from the pile Yuuri had already cut.  
“Thanks Yuuri. You’re an angel, I really love you.”  
Yuuri blushed a little at the praise before pushing Viktor towards the sofa.  
“Go and rest now, so you get better quickly. And stop talking so much that isn’t good for your throat. I know that shutting up is probably really difficult for you though.”


	18. Snowed in/Power outage

Viktor blinked into the harsh morning light yawning deeply before looking down at the sleeping man in his arms. Yuuri was sleeping peacefully drooling a little on Viktor’s shoulder. It was an endearing view. Viktor couldn’t bring himself to wake his boyfriend so he just pulled him a little closer and closed his eyes again.  
It was well past ten as they finally got up; Yuuri was still quite sleepy as he entered the bathroom. He was just brushing his teeth as Viktor finished showering; the other man approached him smiling at Yuuri through the mirror.  
“Morning, my dear. Have you been sleeping well? You must have been since you looked adorable.”  
Yuuri blushed a little as he looked up at his boyfriend.  
“I slept perfectly; I do sleep well every time you’re with me.”  
His blush deepened as he continued brushing his teeth.  
“That’s great, sweetheart.”  
Viktor left the bathroom to get dressed; after that he wanted to look outside but when he turned the doorknob and the door wouldn’t open he blinked in confusion. Viktor tried again but the result didn’t change.  
“Ahm, Yuuri!?”  
Yuuri opened the bathroom door and looked at Viktor.  
“Yeah? What’s the problem”  
“I think we’re snowed in. The door won’t open …”  
Viktor pressed against the door again to demonstrate their problem. Yuuri left the bathroom quickly to help him but even with combined forces they weren’t able to open the door.  
“What do we do now?”  
They had sat down next to each other just at the bottom of the door.  
“We probably just need to wait. Hopefully the sun will melt some of the snow.”  
Viktor took his hand smiling softly.  
“The question is ‘What will we do until then?’ Do you want to watch a movie or play some games?”  
Yuuri gave him a soft kiss before getting up.  
“A movie sounds good but we might have a problem …”  
He clicked the light switch but the lights wouldn’t go on.  
“ … I think we have no electricity. And the TV certainly needs that.”  
Viktor laughed a little as he got up as well stretching a little. He wrapped both arms around his boyfriend before whispering into his ear.  
“We need to find something else to do then …”


	19. Wrapped up with a bow/Gifts

Viktor’s gaze wandered over the ice; the just slightly shining surface had always been welcome and soothing for him. This was the place he got the best ideas and that was just what he needed right now.  
Yuuri was banned from the rink for today so Viktor could work on his Christmas present without needing to worry about him finding out at all.  
Stepping on to the ice Viktor let his mind empty to concentrate on the task at hand: Choreographing a program for Yuuri or better for himself to show Yuuri for Christmas. The music was already chosen so he just needed to think about the steps jumps and spins; it should be easy for him.  
And so it was; the program was done in less than an hour especially since Viktor really had fun preparing it. But just with the program his present for Yuuri wasn’t finished at all.  
It was past eight in the evening when he came back home. Yuuri’s mother told him that his boyfriend had been in his room the whole day only coming out for lunch. Viktor knocked at the door waiting for Yuuri to answer.  
But Yuuri didn’t answer so Viktor just opened the door slowly to see what was the matter with his student.  
Yuuri was lying on the bed with his blanket over his head.  
“Yuuri? Is everything alright?”  
Viktor sat down on the edge of the bed before carefully trying to pull the blanket away from Yuuri’s head but the other held on to it tightly.  
“Go away … I want to be alone …”  
Yuuri’s voice was muffled by the fabric but his words made Viktor look down at him in worry.  
“Yuuri …”  
He leaned down to hug Yuuri’s frame snuggling against the other’s body.  
“ … what did I do wrong? Please tell me.”  
The shape under the blanket moved a little and finally Yuuri’s head appeared form under the fabric. His eyes were red from crying, making Viktor’s eyes widen.  
“ … nothing. It’s actually really stupid.”  
Yuuri turned away again but Viktor stopped him.  
“It can’t be stupid if it’s bothering you so much. Please tell me, Yuuri, I want to help you.”  
He could see how Yuuri gulped before answering.  
“It’s just that I felt so alone after you’d gone … I know that I had no reason to but I just couldn’t help it.”  
Tears started to well up in Yuuri’s eyes again.  
“Shh … it’s fine. I’m sorry, I should have told you earlier so you could have made plans on your own for today.”  
Viktor hugged him tightly nuzzling his nose into Yuuri’s hair.  
“I’ll be fine as long as you got to do what you’ve planned for today.”  
Yuuri snuggled against him whle Viktor’s thoughts just wandered to the small letter tightly wrapped with a bright red ribbon.  
“I did, my dear … It’s nearly ready now.”


	20. Ice Skating

Viktor hummed happily as he took the big backpack. Yuuri shot him a curious gaze.  
“Where are we going?”  
They left the house together walking hand in hand.  
“I’m not telling you yet. We’ll have a lot of fun.”  
Viktor grinned at him brightly as they walked on. It was a nice day; the sun was shining making the snow sparkle and shine but it also wasn’t too cold.  
I had become kind of tradition for them to organize little surprise dates for each other and today it was Viktor’s turn. He had planned something for them to relax.  
They entered a smaller park; the sound of laughing could be heard through the tress. Yuuri’s eyes widened as they stepped into a clearing with a lake in the middle. Lots of people were already skating on the ice-covered lake.  
“We’re going ice skating? Isn’t that what we always do?”  
Yuuri raised one eye brow as he turned towards his boyfriend.  
“Yeah, but this is different, my dear. We’re doing this for fun, ne pressure, no routine to follow. Just us and the ice.”  
“And a lot of other people …”  
Yuuri smiled at him squeezing the other’s hand a little just as Viktor pulled him closer to press a kiss on to his lips.  
They stepped on to the ice together, grinning brightly at each other. Yuuri wouldn’t have thought of this to be so relaxing, usually skating meant training but just gliding over the eyes like this made him feel really at peace.  
Viktor watched him with a soft smile. It had been his plan to make Yuuri relax after a long week of training. They were still holding hands as they finished their first round.  
“Thanks, Viktor. That is a really great idea for a surprise date and it’s really relaxing as well.”  
Yuuri turned to skate backwards before wrapping his arms around Viktor nuzzling his face into his neck, careful not to make both of the slip.  
“I love you, Viktor, I really do.”


	21. Traditions

“Wait … Christmas is no holiday for you?”  
Viktor gave him a shocked gaze as they walked next to each other down the street.  
“Yeah, we mostly celebrate it because of the influence we got from other cultures. Most Asian cultures aren’t based on Christianity so Christmas isn’t really part of our cultures. And it’s also no holiday in the sense that the day is no official holiday so most people go to work like it’s just a normal day.”  
Yuuri shrugged a little smiling at his boyfriend softly while Viktor just blinked at him.  
“That’s kind of strange … but I shouldn’t complain since for me Christmas isn’t too much like the cliché as well.”  
They were holding hands like almost every time they went out. It felt quite natural for them by now.  
“It probably is strange, isn’t it?”  
Yuuri smiled softly as they approached the inn.  
“You need to show me how you celebrate Christmas one day, Viktor.”  
His eyes started sparkling with interest as he turned to Viktor making his coach grin a little. They faced each other with a soft smile.  
“I will … one day I’m going to take you home to my family and we are going to celebrate Christmas together …”  
Viktor’s smile got a little sad and Yuuri couldn’t help but hug him tightly. Viktor closed his eyes as he held his boyfriend tightly against his chest.  
“In the end we’re going to make our own traditions anyways. I’m voting for cuddling to be on.”  
Yuuri laughed a little before looking up at Viktor with a loving smile. The other man leaned in quickly pressing a short kiss to Yuuri’s lips.  
“ … kissing will be one too …”  
They laughed softly as they went inside.  
“Thanks, Yuuri. You really know how to cheer me up. And yes, we’re going to spend many Christmas days together from now on and create dozens of traditions.”  
Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and pilled him into his room.  
“Let’s start today …”


	22. All I want for Christmas ...

Yuuri hummed happily as he walked back to his room. He had just talked to his mother asking her for help with the present he wanted to give to Viktor. It had been quite embarrassing but luckily his mother had been really understanding.  
Viktor was out on some errands again but this time Yuuri was determined to not just sulk but to actually work on his gift for Viktor as well.  
He came back from shopping in the afternoon quietly trying to sneak past Viktor’s room. Yuuri was able to hide the shopping back in his closet before someone knocked at the door.  
“Yuuri?”  
Viktor’s voice sounded sweet and inviting but it only made Yuuri go rigid for a second before opening the door.  
“Yeah … is everything alright?”  
Did you just sneak through the hallway?”  
Yuuri laughed awkwardly at the question scratching the back of his neck.  
“No, not at all … I definitely didn’t sneak anywhere …”  
He wasn’t convincing at all. Viktor just raised his eyebrows at him.  
“Yuuri, you’re not telling the truth. Where have you been, my little piglet.”  
Yuuri shook his head heavily pressing is lips together tightly in an attempt to show Viktor that wouldn’t talk.  
“No, I’m not telling you anything … lalala … nothing at all.”  
Viktor couldn’t help but laugh at his childish reaction; it was adorable.  
“Okay … I won’t ask anymore.”  
They looked awkwardly at each other for a moment before Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and pulled him into the room.  
“My reaction was strange, wasn’t it? I’m sorry …”  
They sat down on the bed next to each other. Viktor grinned at him softly.  
“No, not at all. Your reactions are always cute, Yuuri. You’re cute altogether.”  
Yuuri blushed softly starring down at his hands.  
“Thanks, Viktor. You’re cute as well … but more hot; like really hot and sexy … and absolutely beautiful and stunning.”  
His blush got deeper and it took him a few seconds to find the courage to look up at Viktor.  
“As long as I can spend Christmas with you … that is all I really want and need.”  
Viktor beamed at him.  
“You will get what you want, my dear.”


	23. Under the Mistletoe

Viktor sighed deeply as he looked down at the innocent looking plant. It had been a real struggle to get a bit of it just as it was a struggle to hand it on to the ceiling over his bed but in the end he was quite content with his work. Now he’d just have to wait till bedtime to surprise his boyfriend with it.  
Yuuri smiled at himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth. He felt a little silly and couldn’t really pinpoint the reason; maybe he was just happy. Viktor was already lying in bed as he entered the room; the other man was on his phone likely scrolling through some social media.  
Yuuri threw himself on to the bed bouncing off the mattress once. His boyfriend looked up at him before shaking his head in amusement while Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle loudly.  
“You’re acting funny, my dear. What’s the matter?”  
Viktor grinned at him as he reached out to pull Yuuri closer.  
“I don’t really know … I think I’m just happy.”  
“That’s great, my love.”  
They smiled at each other but that just made Yuuri giggle more. Viktor’s smile was bright and loving as he nuzzled his nose against the other’s neck. Yuuri went rigid for a second before his giggles got even more intense.  
“V-Viktor … stop, that tickles …”  
He was a little out of breath by now but still laughing.  
“It does, huh?”  
Viktor grinned a little as he let his fingers slide down Yuuri’s sides making the boy laugh harder again.  
“Nooo … please, Viktor … st-stop it …”  
Yuuri reached out to tickle his boyfriend as well, trying to get away simultaneously.  
Their tickle fight ended after both of them were completely breathless lying next to each other on the bed facing the ceiling. Yuuri blinked a little as he noticed the plant hanging from the ceiling.  
“Is that mistletoe?”  
Viktor looked up. He had nearly forgotten the plant and his plans for the evening.  
“Yeah, that was what I actually planned to do now …”  
He smiled at Yuuri as the other shuffled next to him sitting up. Yuuri moved to straddle his hips before pressing a deep kiss to Viktor’s lips.  
“That’s a really good plan …”


	24. One foggy Christmas Eve

“Viktor! Come on, we’re going to be late!”  
Yuuri knocked at the bathroom door. It was Christmas Eve and they had booked a table in a nearby restaurant. They should be there in twenty minutes and Viktor was still getting ready in the bathroom.  
Yuuri looked into the mirror checking his tie one last time just as the bathroom door opened and Viktor stepped out. He looked gorgeous as ever in his simple black suit smiling brightly at Yuuri brightly.  
“Don’t worry; we’re going to be there in time, Yuuri.”  
Viktor took his hand as they walked through the hallway to leave the house. It was already getting dark outside as they walked down the street.  
“You look beautiful, my dear. This tie looks way better than the old one. The color fits you better.”  
Yuuri blushed deeply as he looked over to his boyfriend.  
“You look amazing as well. Though it wasn’t really necessary to buy a whole new suit for me; one new tie would have done the job.”  
They entered the restaurant together and after their table was shown to them; they took off their jackets and sat down. Viktor smiled at his boyfriend over the table.  
“I hope that you’ll enjoy our date, my dear. I know that I will definitely do.”  
It was nearly three hours later that they left the restaurant, both of them slightly drunk but luckily not too much.  
“Look, Viktor. It started snowing again.”  
Small snowflakes were slowly descending to earth coming to a soft rest on their hair and clothes. They stood there looking up to the sky.  
“Let’s go to the castle. I want to enjoy the view from there.”  
Yuuri smiled at Viktor as he reached out for the other’s hand. It wasn’t long till they sat on a particular bench they had sat on many times before. Sadly the view wasn’t as spectacular as Yuuri had thought since it was a quite foggy night.  
“Don’t be sad, my love. The view is beautiful just because you are here.”  
Viktor wrapped his arms around him nuzzling his cheek against Yuuri’s.  
“Thanks, Viktor. Not just for today but for everything you’ve done for me.”  
Yuuri leaned against him slightly enjoying the bit of warmth Viktor’s body was radiating even in this quite cold night.  
“There’s nothing to thank me for, Yuuri. I love you.”  
Yuuri’s family was already asleep when they came back home which wasn’t really surprising since it was well past midnight.  
Lying in bed only ten minutes later they were facing each other smiling.  
“Merry Christmas, Viktor. Thanks for taking me out today. I really liked it.”  
With a short glance up to the mistletoe he leaned in to kiss Viktor.  
“That will be our first tradition. Let’s go out every Christmas.”  
Viktor chuckled lightly before pulling Yuuri into his arms.  
“Hopefully those won’t be the only dates we go on …”  
The only answer he received was a light slap on the arm. Yuuri yawned deeply.  
“Goodnight, Viktor. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everyone a beautiful Christmas Eve.
> 
> I have announcement for tomorrows prompt(s) which will be (surprise, surprise) 'Waking up on Christmas morning/Unwrapping Presents'. I'm going to slit the prompt into two parts which will of course both be out tomorrow. The second part of those will be rated M, so take that as a warning if you like.  
> I hope you are fine with this.


	25. Unwrapping Presents (Rated M)

Yuuri paced up and down the entry hall of the Ice Castle waiting for Viktor to finish changing. By now he was past the state of being embarrassed; now he was just impatient, really impatient to take Viktor home and give him his present.  
“Yuuri, I’m ready. We can go.”  
Viktor smiled at him as they left the building. He could sense the other’s impatience wondering what his fiancé could be waiting for.  
It wasn’t long till they got home but for Yuuri it felt like an eternity. He pulled Viktor with him as soon as the other had taken off his shoes. Yuuri’s hands tangled into his hair the moment the door to Viktor’s room closed behind them pulling him in roughly for another kiss.  
“Wow, you’re fierce today, my love. I like that.”  
Viktor grinned at him before licking his lips. He wanted to lean in again to kiss his fiancé but was shoved away roughly by Yuuri.  
“Bed … now.”  
Viktor complied smirking brightly. As soon as he was lying on the bed comfortably Yuuri slowly unzipped his tracking jacket revealing the Christmas sweater piece by piece. He couldn’t help but grin a little as Viktor’s eyes widened.  
“I had to think a while before I got an idea of what to gift you for Christmas. You have so much stuff already but then I thought about what I could give you personally, something nobody else could give you. And so I decided to give myself to you.”  
Yuuri blushed as he spoke the words quickly as embarrassment hit him again. He took off his glasses placing them to the nightstand in the desperate attempt to distract himself of his thoughts.  
He let out a high shriek as two arms wrapped around his waist pulling him onto the bed. The next moment Yuuri was looking up into a pair of sea-blue eyes. Viktor smiled down at him.  
“That’s a beautiful gift, Yuuri.”  
He leaned in to kiss Yuuri leaving just enough space between their bodies for the other to be able to breathe comfortably. Yuuri’s fingers tightened into the back of Viktor’s shirt as he held on to him as if his life was depending on it. He gasped in surprise as he felt the other’s fingers at the hem of the sweater.  
Viktor let his tongue enter Yuuri’s mouth as he got the opportunity; his fingers playing with the fabric of the hem teasingly not quite touching anything. He pulled back the next moment looking down at Yuuri with hungry eyes.  
His fiancé gave a beautiful view; his cheeks flushed a bright red while he was breathing heavily with half-lidded eyes.  
“Now that you are mine, my love … am I allowed to do with you what I want?”  
He smirked brightly as Yuuri’s eyes widened preparing himself to pull away. He wouldn’t do anything the other didn’t want, of course not. The more he was surprised as Yuuri gave a slight nod.  
“Yeah … I’m yours and I trust you.”  
Yuuri’s voice was breathless as he slowly raised one hand to caress over Viktor’s cheek.  
“Happy Birthday. I love you, Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a wonderful Christmas Day. Thanks for sticking with till the end.  
> Have beautiful holidays and an amazing New Year.


	26. Waking up on Christmas Morning

Yuuri woke up alone on Christmas morning. Viktor’s bed felt cold and empty without him in it. Yuuri sat up before stretching a little and yawning deeply.  
Even after he had gotten up and went down to the living room to greet his family; Viktor was still nowhere to be seen.  
It was a peaceful morning but Yuuri couldn’t really enjoy it since he couldn’t help but worry over Viktor’s missing. He went back upstairs to Viktor’s room before sitting down on the bed. Just in this moment he noticed the small, rolled up piece of paper on the nightstand. A small label hanging from the ribbon tied around it had his name written on it in a beautiful, slim handwriting that he instantly recognized as Viktor’s.  
Yuuri unwrapped the paper slowly.

* * *

Dear Yuuri,

I’m sorry for letting you wake up alone this morning. It’s not the best solution but I need to prepare for delivering my present to you.  
Would you meet me at the rink after you got up and ate breakfast?  
I’ll be waiting for you there, my dear, but don’t let me wait too long or I might get bored.

Kisses, Viktor

* * *

 Yuuri smiled softly as he read Viktor’s words before jumping up and running to his room to get dressed. He grinned a little as he looked down at Viktor’s Christmas sweater. Thanks to his mother’s help it hadn’t been returned to his boyfriend after washing; she had handed it to Yuuri instead. And now it was part of his own present for Viktor.  
It was a little big on him and slipped over at least one shoulder when he was wearing it but combined with a black v-neck tank top it looked actually pretty good on him.  
Yuuri left the house wrapped in his thick winter jacket which he wore over his tracking jacket so he could take it off if needed without Viktor noticing his present early. He hummed happily as he walked down the street.  
Hasetsu Ice Castle was dark when he entered the building. The music started as soon as he approached the rink; Viktor was standing in the middle of it.  
Yuuri’s mouth fell open as his fiancé started to dance on the ice; his costume looking more like lacy lingerie than like an actual skating costume. Suddenly his mouth felt completely dry; Yuuri gasped slightly feeling the warmth creep up his neck and cheeks.  
Too late he noticed how Viktor was skillfully loosening parts of the fabric letting them fall to the ice; Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at the newly revealed bits and pieces of creamy white skin.  
The sight was intoxicating.  
Viktor’s dance seemed to last for an eternity making Yuuri feel hot in his jacket but he was too captured by the movements to do much about it. He wasn’t able to move at first as the music came to an end and Viktor stopped moving posing in the middle of the rink again.  
By now he was nearly completely naked only a small piece of fabric was still covering his crotch.  
Yuuri stood there frozen watching how Viktor approached him with a bright grin on his lips.  
“Merry Christmas, Yuuri. I hope my present was to your liking.”  
It took Yuuri a few seconds to find his voice again but as soon as Viktor reached the edge of the rink Yuuri pulled off his jacket and quickly placed it over the other’s shoulders. The blush on his cheeks deepened.  
“Is my outfit that bad? You hate it enough to cover it?”  
Viktor’s expression showed hurt as he looked at Yuuri.  
“That’s not it … not at all … I really like your ‘outfit’ … if you could even call it that.”  
Yuuri murmured the last words to himself. His mind still had troubles forming coherent sentences while he couldn’t stop staring at Viktor trying to keep his gaze at an appropriate height. His coach grinned knowingly.  
“I just don’t want you to freeze and get ill.”  
Viktor beamed at him before hugging him tightly.  
“So you like my present?”  
“Of course. How could I not like it? You looked amazing; you always look amazing on the ice.”  
Yuuri looked to the ground in embarrassment before finding the courage to face Viktor and looking into the other’s eyes. His arms which were wrapped around Viktor’s waist tightened their grip pulling the other man closer before crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.  
Viktor gasped in surprise before pulling Yuuri closer as well deepening their kiss even more.  
“Let’s go home. I need to give you my present as well, Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for tomorrows prompt!  
> A wonderful Christmas time to all of you
> 
> Kampfkeks
> 
> P.S.: Found a mistake? Don't be shy to tell me. English isn't my native language after all.


End file.
